Surgical tables, or operating tables, comprising a base for standing on a floor, a column extending from the base, and a tabletop providing a patient support surface are well known.
In order for surgical tables to be versatile, it is necessary for the tabletop to be disposable in a variety of different configurations. WO2003/030802 discloses a surgical table with mechanisms for inclining a tabletop of the table relative to a column of the table and relative to the horizontal about both transverse and longitudinal axes of the tabletop, and a drive assembly for permitting a traverse movement of the tabletop relative to the column in back and forth longitudinal directions of the tabletop.
Anthropometric data of the world's population is shifting over time.